Mizu
by lules
Summary: Rin está desaparecida... una misteriosa chica aparece, Sesshomaru está buscando a Rin... esta chica...¿que secretos esconde?
1. El encuentro

Título: Mizu

_1r Capítulo: El encuentro_

Era una noche intensa y oscura, en un pequeño campamento habían unos soldados, unos hablaban, otros reían...  
Dentro de una de las tiendas había alguien, no se podía distinguir con claridad ya que todo estaba a oscuras.  
Unos bandidos estaban con una conversación...

-JA, JA, JA ¡Ya la tenemos! Y ahora...-Decía un bandido-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?-Contestaba otro-

-No sé... ¿tu que crees? –Le dijo-

-¿La vamos a matar? –interrumpió otro soldado-

-Este asintió- -Está claro ¿no? después de lo que ha hecho es imperdonable perdonarle la vida, es que da hasta risa y todo ja, ja, ja ¿como puede llegar alguien a ser tan estúpido?

-Tienes razón –contestaron los otros dos a la vez-

-Podría ser incluso también un demonio... –decía otro-

-Quien sabe...

En la tienda de repente uno de los soldados entró a la tienda dejando entrar la claridad de la luz de la luna y los fuegos que habían fuera encendidos, pudiéndose diferenciar con claridad la silueta que había allí arrodillada. Era una chica, estaba atada con las manos hacia atrás con una cuerda. Vestía unas ropas parecidas a los kimonos de las mikos pero con la parte de abajo azul, tenia los cabellos largos, castaños claros y recogidos por el final con una cinta.

-¡Venga! ¡Levanta! ¡Que ha llegado tu hora! –dijo el soldado –

La chica le miró con mirada desafiante, pero solamente se levantó. El soldado la condució hasta donde estaban todos los demás soldados.

-¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar ahora no? es tu destino por hacer actos que no debes –dijo el soldado que había dicho de matarla –

La chica le lanzó una mirada desafiante

-¿Mi destino? ¿Cuál es mi destino? Acaso...¿tu puedes saber cual es? Todos morimos y tu no te libraras. – dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada –

-¡Insolente! ¡Como te atreves! Después de hacer lo que has hecho ¿Aun tienes agallas? –Dijo el soldado-

-Yo no he hecho nada que a ti te importe, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mis asuntos –le contestó la chica-

-El soldado se enfureció –¡Matadla! –Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás soldados –

Los soldados se prepararon para matarla pero de repente a unos metros se escuchó un grito de unos de sus compañeros.  
La chica aprovechando le dio una patada al soldado que había ordenado matarla que estaba enfrente suyo, dando una vuelta hacia atrás por el aire, y fue corriendo hacia donde venia el grito escapando de los soldados. Giró la cabeza mientras Coria y vio que la perseguían, pero de repente chocó con algo y mientras ella caía hacia atrás se lo quedó mirando, tenia cabellos largos y plateados, ojos dorados... era...Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando con su mirada seria y sin hacerla caso se dirigió con la mirada hacia todos los soldados que le tenían rodeado.

-Fuera, apartaos –dijo con frialdad Sesshomaru-

-Qu... ¿Qué estás diciendo¿ ¿quién eres? – dijo un soldado -

-He dicho que os apartéis, molestáis –Les miraba con frialdad-

-Per...¡Pero que te has creído! ¿quién demonios eres? ¿ah? eres... eres un... el soldado se le quedó mirando - ¡Eres un demonio! –dijo-

Se escucharon gritos de todos los soldados

-Grr, ¡lo sabia! ¡sabia que esa maldita chica era un demonio!

-¡Vamos a matarle! ¡vamos a matarles a los dos! ¡vamos a hacer desaparecer a estos repugnantes seres! ¡te vamos a matar! – dijo el soldado-

Sesshomaru les miró mal. En ese momento la chica aprovechó para pasar por debajo de Sesshomaru, este se la quedó mirando.

-¿¡Qué haces? –dijo Jaken que estaba al lado de Sesshomaru-

La chica no le hizo caso y se levantó, empezando a correr. Jaken le tiró fuego con su bastón de dos cabezas, pero la chica lo esquivó saltando, y se fue corriendo

-Grr sera... –dijo enfadado-

-¡Mierda! ¡se escapa! Serás maldito... ¡te vamos a destrozar! –dijo el soldado enfadado a Sesshomaru-  
Todos fueron a atacar a Sesshomaru, con mala mirada hizo un movimiento como para atacarles, pero Jaken le interrumpió

-Señor Sesshomaru, no se moleste con tan poca cosa, yo me encargo – dijo Jaken-

Sesshomaru le dejó y Jaken con su bastón empezó a quemarlo todo, las barcas que habían, los soldados...y todo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
La chica estaba en la parte de las barcas, desenterrando algo del suelo.

(mi espada...)

Y de repente encontró una espada, la habían enterrado los soldados y por fin la había podido recuperar, ella la sacó de la tierra y en ese momento fue cuando fue hacia ella fuego, agachándose lo esquivó, cuando se volvió a levantar todo estaba en llamas. Se quedó mirando con una mirada sorprendida...

cerrando los ojos y dando media vuelta, subió de un salto a la única barca que quedaba.

-Tsk... que poca cosa... señor Sesshomaru vayamos a coger una bar...¿eh? –dijo Jaken quedándose sorprendido-

Vio a la chica en la barca y que no quedaba ninguna mas.

-¡eh! ¡tu! ¡para esa barca! ¡bájate ahora mismo, que es para nosotros! –le gritó Jaken a la chica - de mientras que la barca avanzaba por las aguas ella se les quedó mirando.

-¿Qué dices? ¡esta barca la he cogido yo! – le dijo la chica con mala mirada-

-¡Es la única que queda! –gritó Jaken-

-¡Pues no haberlas quemado! – le contestó la chica enfadada-

-Grr... ¡ahora veras! –dijo Jaken dispuesto a lanzarle fuego-

¡Jaken! ¡Para!– gritó Sesshomaru haciéndole parar-

-Pero señor Sesshomaru... –le dijo desconcertado-

-Bueno, si queréis podéis subir en esta compartiéndola – les dijo la chica mirándoles-

-¿eh? ¡Ja! ¡no pienso ir contigo! –replicó Jaken-

-Está bien –contestó Sesshomaru-

-¿eh? Pero señor Sess...  
Antes de que Jaken pudiera acabar la frase, Sesshomaru le echó una mirada siniestra y este se calló enseguida

-Esta bien –dijo Jaken no muy convencido y obligado -

-pero remas tu –dijo la chica tirandole la pala de remar-

-¿eh?(¡Maldita!) –Jaken estaba enfurecido-

En la barca iban adelante Sesshomaru, en el medio Jaken remando y atrás la chica.  
Ella tenia la espada guardada en la vaina y agarrada con las manos. Miraba el paisaje y el agua con una cara, como triste... no se oía nada, todo estaba silencioso. Pasando la mano por el agua se la quedaba mirando sin pestañear.  
Sesshomaru la miró de reojo.  
Al final pasaron por un sitio en tierra y la chica dio un salto cayendo en tierra.

-adiós –dijo desapareciendo tras la niebla-

-(grr) señor Sesshomaru ¿por qué no me ha dejado matarla? –dijo enfurecido y confundido-

-No podemos entretenernos, ¿se te ha olvidado lo que tenemos que hacer?

-s...sí-afirmó Jaken (¿dónde estará Rin...?)

Jaken siguió remando porque aun no habían llegado a su destino.

(Esa chica...olía extraño...no era normal) pensó Sesshomaru...

CONTINUARÁ

Notas autora:

¡Hola! Bueno este fic es como una continuación de inuyasha, del final del anime podríamos decir mas o menos...pero de lo que mas me centraré será de esta chica y del grupo de Sesshomaru al principio lo haré todo como decirlo... que por ejemplo después de esto imaginaos que esta otra vez el grupo de inuyasha y eso con sus aventuras hasta que vuelve a aparecer la chica de otra forma, pero de eso del inuyasha no pondré nada xD así que en el próximo capitulo ya veréis que saldrá como mas avanzado pero es eso... que imaginaros que hay así capítulos de esos xD bueno no se si me entendéis pero bueno xD es el primer fic que escribo, espero que os guste y si podéis dejarme reviews para decir si os gusta, en que puedo mejorar, etc me gustaría mucho, bueno ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Rin aparece

Título: Mizu

_Capítulo 2: Rin aparece_

Por un bosque se ve correr a una niña asustada, es Rin. La persigue un demonio dispuesto a atacarla, ella está corriendo como puede pero llega a un precipicio y no tiene salida, abajo hay un río. El demonio la va a atacar y se tira a atacarla.

-¡Kyaaaah! –Rin se agacha chillando poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

En ese momento aparece una chica...

La chica corta al demonio con su espada, este muere al instante, pero Rin tropieza y cae del precipicio.

-Tsk...¡mierda! –Exclama la chica-

Se tira a por Rin y la coge protegiéndola, y cerrando los ojos caen al río...

¡Señor Sesshomaru! –exclama Jaken- ¿adónde vamos?

(Hum...este olor...es...¿será...?)

-¡Kyaaaa! Sniff –se escucha a Rin desde lejos-

-¿Rin? –se pregunta Jaken confuso-

Sesshomaru y Jaken van corriendo hasta el lugar del grito para confirmar si es Rin. Efectivamente es Rin. Está agachada en la orilla del río, llorando y gritando enfrente de un cuerpo tumbado.

-¡Rin! –exclama Jaken-

Rin se gira inmediatamente sorprendida.

-Señor... señor Sesshomaru... Jaken –Dice con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Rin –dice Sesshomaru-

-¡Idiota! ¡¿dónde estabas mocosa! –exclama Jaken enfadado-

-Yo... snif –dice Rin sin dejar de llorar-

-¿ah...? Esta chica es... –dice Sesshomaru sorprendido-

-¡Ella me ha salvado! Un demonio me quería atacar y ella me ha protegido, snif.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Arrg! ¡Pero si es aquella chica estúpida! –dice Jaken con un grito-

-¿co...como? ¿es que la conocéis? Snif, ¿señor Sesshomaru la conocéis?

Sesshomaru no dice nada, Jaken va a abrir la boca pero antes de que pueda soltar una sola palabra Rin se adelanta.

-Yo... ¡yo no quiero que muera señor Sesshomaru! –Exclama Rin llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de la chica.

-Rin... –Sesshomaru se acerca al cuerpo de la chica y le toca el cuello-

-No está muerta –dice Sesshomaru tras mirarle el pulso-

Rin tras oír estas palabras se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De verdad señor Seshomaru? Por favor... ¡Deje que la cuide hasta que se despierte! Hasta que se recupere... por favor... –dice Rin-

-Está bien- dice Sesshomaru algo sorprendido-

-Pe...pero... (¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?) –piensa Jaken-

El dragón de dos cabezas en el que va siempre Rin coge a la chica y la pone en su espalda, volando se van todos...

Se ve a la chica descansando en una cama, dentro de una cabaña, fuera están Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken.

-Rin, ¿que pasó? –dice Sesshomaru mirando a la niña-

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Venga di! ¡que desapareciste de la nada! –le dice Jaken enfadado-

-Aquella niña... cuando aquella niña me cogió... aparecí en aquel sitio –explica Rin recordando lo que pasó-

En sus recuerdos se ve a una niña de pelo blanco que rapta a Rin y se la lleva.

(El aire huele extraño...) –piensa Sesshomaru-

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Rin no está! –dice Jaken exaltado-.

-¿cómo? –contesta Sesshomaru-

El aire comienza a soplar con fuerza y unas hojas de los árboles van cayendo, de repente aparece alguien de las sombras...

-La he raptado yo, no la volveréis a ver- Es Kanna-

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero que te has creído! –dice Jaken enfadado-

-yo solamente cumplo ordenes de Naraku, si la queréis volver a ver... hablad con el.

-Estoy harto de vuestros estúpidos juegos –exclama Sesshomaru enfadado dando media vuelta-

-Como queráis... pero jamás la encontraréis, ahora esa niña no es nada, yo, la nada me he encargado personalmente –dice Kanna desapareciendo-

-Señor Sesshomaru... –le dice Jaken-

-Vamos Jaken –y también desparecen-

Ellos fueron en busca de Rin, Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a volverse a tomar el pelo por ese Naraku, ya la encontraría el sin la ayuda de nadie.

Pero en su busca Sesshomaru no podía percibir el olor de Rin ¿dónde estaría? ¿por qué no podía percibir su olor? ¿qué estaba pasando?

Pero desde hacia un par de días por alguna razón había podido sentir el olor de Rin muy flojamente, hasta que la mañana, antes de encontrarla ese día, notó su olor perfectamente y también... otro olor... otro que le resultaba conocido...¿un olor? No.. eran mas... era muy extraño, no sabia porque de repente había podido sentir el olor de Rin pero fue cuando fue corriendo a buscarla y la encontró allí llorando.

Volviendo a la conversación que estaban teniendo Rin, Sesshomaru y Jaken...

-Cuando aquella niña me cogió... aparecí en aquel lugar. No sabia donde estaba, ni donde estaba usted señor Sesshomaru. Pero la encontré a ella...

Se vuelven a ver recuerdos de Rin.

(¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?) –piensa Rin asustada mientras va caminando por bosque desconocido -¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿dónde está señor Sesshomaru? –grita Rin asustada.

-Señor Sess...¿eh...? –Rin deja de gritar y para en seco-

Allí en frente suyo está el océano intenso y en el agua del mar hay alguien de cabellos largos, el viento hace que su cabello suelto vuele, esa persona se gira y se la queda mirando, la chica tiene una mirada triste, y se le ilumina la cara con la luz de la luna...

-Pe...¡perdón! –Dice Rin-

La chica sale del agua y se ata el pelo con una cinta.

-¿Te has perdido? –le dice la chica mirando hacia delante-

-S...si.

La chica se queda mirando a Rin.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrar tu casa –le dice la chica cerrando los ojos-

-¡m...muchas gracias!

Al día siguiente Rin y la chica están sentadas en unas rocas mirando el mar a plena luz del día, el sol brilla intensamente.

-¿como te has perdido? –dice la chica sin apartar la vista del horizonte-

-No lo sé... recuerdo que aparecí aquí y ahora no sé donde estoy, no se como volver –dice Rin poniéndose triste-

-Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrar tu hogar, pero cuando lo encuentres me marcharé, no me volverás a ver.

Rin está confusa ¿por qué le dice eso...? no hay ningún motivo... pero Rin asiente triste...

-Co...¡¿cómo te llamas! ¡yo me llamo Rin! –Dice Rin de repente cambiando de tema-

-Mizu, me llamo Mizu –La chica le dedica una sonrisa serena, y Rin le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ahora están otra vez en la conversación.

-y ahora Mizu...¡Mizu está grave por mi culpa! ¡Ella me ha protegido! Snif –Rin no puede dejar de llorar-

-¡no está grave! ¡Deja de llorar mocosa! –dice Jaken enfadado-

-pero... –dice Rin no muy convencida- está bien... ¡voy a buscar un poco de agua! –y se va corriendo-

En la cabaña, se ve a la chica sentada, se ha despertado, tiene el pelo suelto y la cinta atada en la muñeca derecha.

Caminando va hacia fuera y contempla en unas rocas el mar con una mirada triste.

En ese mismo momento se aparece Sesshomaru que y se la queda mirando, ella se gira y lo mira. Pasa por su lado sin decirle nada.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué la has ayudado? –dice Sesshomaru-

La chica da media vuelta y le mira

-¿y porque no iba a hacerlo? ¿acaso se necesita una razón? –le contesta volviendo a dar media vuelta, entrando en la cabaña.

Sesshomaru se va en otra dirección.

Después de unos minutos sale de la cabaña con la espada y la cinta atada en el cabello. Está dispuesta a marcharse pero apenas dar unos pocos pasos aparece Rin corriendo llamándola.

-¡Mizu! ¿adonde vas? ¡tienes que descansar! –le dice Rin preocupada-

-Rin... ya has encontrado tu hogar, yo ahora me tengo que marchar –le dice Mizu sin girarse-

-¡Pero estás herida! ¡fue por mi culpa! –dice Rin entre lágrimas-

-No es nada, estoy bien, no tienes ninguna culpa, hice lo que hice porque quise –dice la chica-

-pero... –dice Rin-

En ese momento a unos metros aparecen Sesshomaru y Jaken caminando que habían oído gritar a Rin y se quedan parados mirando.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que te vayas! –dice Rin chillando- no quiero que te marches... por favor, quiero que te quedes conmigo, ¡no quiero que te vayas!

Mizu está sorprendida... –Lo siento Rin, pero me tengo que marchar-

-¡NO! por favor... snif, Mizu, ¡no quiero que te vayas! Snif –Rin no deja de llorar-

Mizu se gira, se agacha y cierra los ojos ... –Rin... lo siento-

Con la mano derecha le da en el cuello un pequeño golpe, haciendo que Rin pierda el conocimiento y con la izquierda la agarra mirándola triste.

-¡Rin! –chilla Jaken corriendo hacia Mizu. -¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué le has hecho!-

-Solo está durmiendo –dice Mizu mientras deja a Rin en el suelo y se levanta.

Sesshomaru se acerca y se la queda mirando de mala manera.

-Cuídala –dice Mizu mientras se va y pasa una ráfaga de viento...

CONTINUARÁ

Notas autora:

¡Hola! Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a goshi por el review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi 1

Bueno en este capitulo se sabe algo mas de esta chica (el nombre) xD y bueno ha habido muchos flash bacs xDD Espero que no os hayáis liado mucho UU. Como dije y si os habéis fijado este capitulo no ha sido como si el otro por ejemplo fuera el 190 y este el 191 xD si no que igual el otro seria el 190 y este pues igual el 200, que entre medio irían cosas del grupo de inuyasha, etc, bueno que os vais a liar mas xDD espero que os haya gustado, ¡hasta el próximo capi!


	3. El chico misterioso

Título: Mizu

_Capítulo 3: El chico misterioso_

En medio de la oscuridad, caminando por un bosque se puede ver a alguien caminando, adentrándose a las profundidades del bosque.

Es la chica llamada Mizu.

A unos metros cerca de ella está Sesshomaru, que tras su olor, había detectado donde se encontraba la chica y ahora se encontraba allí.  
Este había dejado a Jaken y Rin a unos metros mas lejos para que le esperaran, no les había dicho nada sobre el olor.

Un fuerte viento empieza a soplar.

-(¿hm?)- piensa Mizu que oye un ruido.

En ese momento alguien salta de encima de un árbol dándole una patada a Mizu, que esta la para con el brazo izquierdo, recibiendo el daño.

La silueta se aparta y gracias a la luz de la luna se puede distinguir quien es, un chico de unos 12 años, ¿humano? No... es un demonio, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos tirando para rojo.

Mizu y el niño se quedan mirando fijamente y este se le lanza atacar, mientras Sesshomaru observa escondido detrás de un árbol.

Ella lo vuelve a esquivar y empiezan a pelear, pero Mizu todos los ataques del niño los esquiva, hasta que da una voltereta en el aire para atrás dándole una patada al niño, se impulsa en el suelo, le vuelve a dar otra patada, el chico le agarra la pierna con las manos, se vuelven a separar. El niño le va a dar una patada pero Mizu da un salto en el aire, se agacha en el suelo, da un impulso hacia el chico y... con la mano derecha le da en el cuello, haciendo que este se quede casi tumbado.

-Cuanto tiempo, Haya –dice Mizu-

El chico se pone rojo, sin saber que decir, Mizu le aparta la mano.

-Co... ¿¡Como sabes que soy yo? ¿¡como me has reconocido? –dice el chico confundido-

-¿hm? ¿que tonterías preguntas? ¿qué se supone que hacias "atacándome"? –dice Mizu-

-ehm... pues... me entrenaba –contesta el chico-

-¿entrenarte?...

-¡claro!

-¿para que...?

-¡pues para ser fuerte! ¿no está claro?

-no, si ya, ¿pero para que quieres ser fuerte?-dice Mizu insistiendo-

-uhm...- Haya no sabe que contestar- pues para... para...

-¿si? ¿para?

-¡para ganarte!

Mizu se queda sorprendida –pft- vaya tontería- dice dando media vuelta.

-¿Qué? E-espera! –le grita el niño-

Le va a dar una patada, cuando Mizu se aparta sin ni siquiera mirar atrás y Haya se da contra un árbol

-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? –dice Mizu-

-...(Haya no sabe que decir)

-venga... vamos, levanta –le dice Mizu-¿no se supone que eres un demonio?

-¡claro, soy un demonio zorro, de un clan que...!

-¿hm?... Mizu se queda parada

-¿Qué pasa? –¿pregunta el chico confundido, aun en el suelo-

-no... no es nada... he sentido algo...

Sesshomaru se da cuenta y sin que se den cuenta se va.

-¿el que? –pregunta el chico-

-no sé... no es nada, dice MMizu mirando hacia el cielo

-hum... Miz...

-Me voy- dice la chica-

-¿¡Qué? ¿adonde vas?- contesta el chico exaltado, levantándose de golpe-

-Siguiendo mi camino –contesta Mizu sin parar de caminar-

-pe...pero...

-Me alegro que estés bien Haya, ten cuidado

y Mizu se va marchando dejando al chico en ese bosque...

CONTINUARÁ

Notas autora:

Bueno, este capi ha sido cortito, y... lo de la conversación ha sido como un poco de relleno (no sabia que poner uu) xDD

Muchas gracias a Kazuhi-chan por el review, me alegro que te vaya gustando el fic

Y bueno! Hasta el proximo capi! xD


	4. El encuentro con Inuyasha

Título: Mizu

_Capítulo 4: El encuentro con Inu-yasha_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Al suelo! –se escucha gritar a alguien-

-Kagome, ¿¡pero que haces? –dice Inuyasha

-¡Eres imbecil Inu-yasha! ¡al suelo! ¡al suelo! ¡al suelo!

-ayyyyyyyyyyyy, Ka...go...

-Inu-yasha, es que siempre haces enfadar a Kagome –dice Shippo a Inu-yasha que está en el suelo-

-¡Tu cállate! –Inu-yasha le da un puñetazo en la cabeza a Shippo haciendo que este se ponga a llorar-

-ay... Inu-yasha, haber cuando aprendes a tratar a las mujeres- dice Miroku mientras le toca el culo a Sango-

Sango le echa una mirada asesina –Miro...ku, grr-

Sango le da una bofetada a Miroku.

-(buf, siempre igual... )–piensa Shippo-

-¡Kagome pero que yo no quiero tortilla de esa! ¡quiero lo otro! ¡los fideos instantáneos! ¿por qué no has traído de eso?

-¡Eres un desagradecido Inu-yasha! ¡déjame en paz!- Le grita Kagome

-grr...(pero que...) –piensa Inu-yasha

Se oyen pasos gigantescos que van hacia donde están ellos

-¡ah! Siento fragmentos de la joya! –grita Kagome-

-¿uhm?-se ponen todos serios, poniéndose en guárdia-

Aparece un demonio gigante delante de ellos

-¡¡vosotros! ¿tenéis fragmentos de la joya de las cuatro almas verdad? ¡¡DADMELASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-les dice el demonio.

Este les ataca, pero todos le esquivan

-¡ah!¡son estos los fragmentos que siento!-Grita Kagome-

-tsk, ¡que te lo has creído! ¡me vas a dar tu los tuyos! –grita Inu-yasha desenvainando la Tessaiga-

El demonio le va a atacar y Inu-yasha lo esquiva, y usando la Tessaiga le corta un brazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- grita el demonio de dolor, y entonces escapa corriendo

-¿¡Qué?¡eh tu espera! ¡no huyas!- grita Inu-yasha

Todo el grupo persigue al demonio, con inu-yasha delante

El demonio se da toda la prisa que puede, pero... de repente ve a alguien que está en su camino, alguien que lleva una capa que le tapa toda la cara, es alguien humano.  
Este va a atacar a esa persona, cuando esta se gira y saca una espada esquivándole.

-¡eh tu!-grita inu-yasha- ve...  
Pero antes de que pueda acabar la frase, el demonio ataca otra vez a la persona, esta lo vuelve a esquivar, lo mira mal, da un impulso con la espada y le corta en el cuerpo. El demonio grita de dolor.

-¡tu! ¡vete de aquí –chilla inu-yasha a esa persona-¡¿te quieres ir tío, antes de que te mate este!

pero la persona no le hace caso, Inu-yasha va dándole con la Tessaiga al demonio, al final esa persona le va a volver a dar, pega un salto, pero el demonio le da con la zarpa, rasgándole toda la capa, quedando así al descubierto la cara.  
La persona agachada, se levanta y... es una chica, es Mizu.

-Qu..¿cómo? –Inu-yasha se queda asombrado porque por la manera de luchar se pensaba que era un chico-

El demonio va a volver a atacar a Mizu, pero esta da un salto y consigue llegar hasta su espalda, donde también está Inu-yasha

-qu...¿qué es esto...? –dice Mizu sorprendida al ver los fragmentos

Esta coge y con la espada los saca, haciendo que vuelen por el aire y cuando van a caer los coge con la mano... pero al tocar su mano, los fragmentos se purifican.

-¡ah! Los fragmentos se han... –exclama Kagome que lo está observando todo con el resto del grupo-

-¿cómo es posibl...?-dice Inu-yasha flojo confundido-

-¿hm?-exclama Mizu.

El demonio los tira a los 2 al suelo, y está se levanta, se da la vuelta y con la espada lo parte en dos.

Todos se quedan flipando.

Mizu, que estaba arrodillada, se levanta, se quita la tierra que se le habia puesto en la ropa de haberse caído por el demonio, se guarda la espada y dando media vuelta se va marchando, hacia la dirección que iba antes.

-¡Hey tu, espera! –le grita Inu-yasha-

-¿hm? ¿qué pasa? –dice Mizu girándose-

-Los fragmentos de la joya, damelos- le dice Inu-yasha acercándose a ella-

-¿eh? ¿esto?-dice Mizu enseñando los fragmentos-

-si, damelos –dice Inu-yasha, dispuesto a cogerlos-

-hum... no- dice Mizu apartando la mano-

-grrr- Inu-yasha enfadado se los va a coger y Mizu empieza a poner la mano arriba, Inu-yasha intenta cogerlos, pero Mizu todo el rato lo va esquivando, y al final Inu-yasha se cae al suelo intentando cogerlos-

-No te los doy ¿por qué te los tendría que dar?-le dice Mizu, mientras Inu-yasha está en el suelo enfadado-

-¡Que me los des! –Inu-yasha se lanza hacia ella, Mizu le mira mal, se pone en posición de ataque y...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Al suelo!-grita Kagome- ¡¿Qué haces Inu-yasha! ¿¡quieres parar?

-ugh...¡maldita Kagome! –grita Inu-yasha en el suelo-

-hum... que bien domesticado-dice Mizu-

-¿¡qué dices?-le grita Inu-yasha enfadado-

Sango y Miroku se ríen a escondidas

-Nada, nada –dice Mizu-

-Inu-yasha no puedes obligar a la gente a hacer lo que tu quieras-le dice Kagome-

-Tsk, pasa de mi- le dice Inu-yasha-

-Inu-yasha... veo que quieres que lo vuelva a decir...-dice Kagome enfadada-

-¿eh? No,no,no,no, Kaogme, no, para, pa... –pero Kagome dice...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AL SUELOOOO!

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita Inu-yasha acabando así la frase-

-Mira, yo soy Kagome, ellos son Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara y este... este es Inu-yasha- dice mirándole mal a Inu-yasha y esto diciéndoselo a Mizu- ¿y tu como te llamas?-

-Mizu-dice sin inmutarse-

Entonces se acerca Miroku

-Veras Mizu... pero se la queda mirando y sigue diciendo- oohhhhh, eres muy guapa- Miroku le coge las manos-

-¿uhm?- se queda mirando Mizu como le coge las manos-

-¿querrías tener un hijo mío?-le dice Miroku-

-Mi...ro...ku...-dice Sango enfadada mientras le da una bofetada-

-je...je...je- rie Kagome-

-¿uhm? ¿un hijo? ¿cómo se tiene un hijo?-pregunta Mizu sorprendida-

Todos se quedan flipando mirándola mientras se caen

-Qu...que dices? Jeje... dice Sango, ¿Estás de broma no?-

-no, ¿cómo se hace un hijo?-pregunta Mizu toda seria-

Todos se quedan en silencio

-¡que me des los fragmentos!-grita Inu-yasha interrumpiendo el silencio-

-¡Inu-yasha! ¡te he dicho que pares! (aunque menos mal que ha dicho algo porque...)-

-Veras... es que necesitamos estos fragmentos...-le dice Kagome a Mizu-

-hm...¿tan importantes son para vosotros estos fragmentos?-pregunta intrigada

-Si, mucho-dice Kagome-

-Está bien, dice Mizu dando media vuelta y marchándose caminando-

-¡tu!¡los fragmentos!-grita Inu-yasha siguiéndola-

Mizu sin girarse se los lanza a Inu-yasha

-quédatelos-dice Mizu marchándose-

Todos van hacia Inu-yasha

-¿Te los ha dado?-pregunta Kagome-

-Sí...-contesta Inu-yasha-

-hum... pero... que chica mas extraña, ha purificado los fragmentos...-dice Sango-

-tienes razón, se supone que los fragmentos solo los podían purificar Kagome y Kikyo... hay que tener mucho poder para poder purificarlos...

-que extraño... –dice Kagome intrigada-

Mientras Inu-yasha se queda mirando los fragmentos también intrigado.

Mizu está en otro sitio, no muy lejos del grupo de Inu-yasha, cuando se escucha una voz.

-¡Ja! ¿has dado los fragmentos?-

-¿hm?-Mizu mira a todos lados- ¿quién eres?

Aparece quien había dicho eso, es un demonio.

-Soy alguien que se lo que quieres-dice-

-¿Lo que quiero?-dice Mizu

-Si, lo que estás buscando, y sin esos fragmentos no vas a poder conseguir encontrarlo-le dice el demonio-

-¿cómo...? ¿¡pero que dices? –contesta gritando Mizu-

-¿de verdad quieres encontrar lo que estás buscando...? sola nunca lograrás encontrarlo, con esos fragmentos puedes lograr encontrarlo... ¡ja! Haz lo que quieras... pero... recuerda que... sin ellos nunca lo encontraras, el tiempo transcurre- dice el demonio marchándose-

-¡Es...espera!-grita Mizu afectada por las palabras de este-

Pero el demonio ya había desaparecido...Mizu está con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Sin ellos no lo podré encontrar eh...?-dice en voz normal, afectada.

Se ve al grupo de Inu-yasha.

-¿Vamos por esta dirección?-dice Kagome-

-¿sientes fragmentos?-dice Inu-yasha-

-Hum, no, ahora mismo no-

-¿huh? ¡Cuidado!-grita Inu-yasha a todo el grupo mientras coge a Kagome y la deja en otro sitio-

había habido un corte de espada... toda la arena se ve por el aire...

Se ve una silueta, y va hacia Inu-yasha, este se aparta esquivándola, cuando se va la arena, se puede distinguir, es... Mizu con su espada.

-¿Tu...?-dice Inu-yasha sorprendido-

-¡Mizu! ¿qu...?-grita Kagome también sorprendida-

Mizu levanta la espada señalando a Inu-yasha.

-¡Dame los fragmentos!-grita Mizu-

CONTINUARÁ

Notas autora:

Bueno, este lo he puesto seguido del tres xDDDDD y este es mucho mas largo así compensa que el tres sea tan corto xDDD ahora es cuando viene lo que seria la trama interesante xDD a partir de ahora los capítulos serán seguidos, como si del 7, 8, 9, 10... que ahora no serán salteados, como los primeros xD espero que os guste el capi ¡hasta el próximo capi!


	5. La batalla entre Mizu y Inuyasha

Título: Mizu

_Capítulo 5: La batalla entre Mizu y Inu-yasha_

-¡Dame los fragmentos! –gritó Mizu-

-¡¿Có...Cómo...! –Exclama Inu-yasha-

-¡¡DAME LOS FRAGMENTOS! –grita Mizu atacando a Inu-yasha con la espada-

Inu-yasha se para el golpe de la espada de Mizu con la tessaiga, quedan los dos frente a frente con las espadas-

-¡¿Pero que te pasa? –exclama Inu-yasha gritando confundido-

Mizu no responde, mira a Inu-yasha desafiante.

-(No parece la misma... su mirada es distinta... ¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí!) –piensa Inu-yasha-

Mizu se aparta hacia atrás, se quedan mirando.

Mizu vuelve a atacar a Inu-yasha, pero en ese momento...

-¡Mizu! –Kagome grita el nombre de la chica-

Antes de que Mizu de a Inu-yasha con la espada, este se aparta y Mizu da con la espada en el suelo.

-(¡¿Pero que le pasa!) –piensa Kagome y todos los demás-

Mizu ataca otra vez a Inu-yasha, este se va parando los ataques sin atacarla, ya que no quiere atacarla.

-Pa...¡Para ya! –le grita Inu-yasha-

Mizu no le hace caso y sigue luchando contra Inu-yasha.

-¡Para Mizu! –grita Kagome-

Mizu no hace caso.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué de repente quiere los fragmentos? –dice Sango confundida-

-Qué extraño... es muy extraño, no es normal, que tan de repente... quiera... su mirada... no es la misma... –dice Miroku-

-Va en serio... parece una persona totalmente diferente... Su mirada muestra como si no le importara nada... como si... a este paso... Inu-yasha... ¡No puede ser! –Exclama Kagome- (¡A este paso matará a Inu-yasha! o él a ella... ¡uno de los dos morirá!) –piensa Kagome-

Mizu da un impulso hacia atrás, da un impulso hacia delante y con la espada da a la tessaiga, haciendo que se vaya de las manos de Inu-yasha y caiga en el suelo, se queda clavada en el suelo.

-Tsk... (mierda) –piensa Inu-yasha-

-¡oh no! –Exclama Kagome-

Todos se quedan atentos observando.

Mizu vuelve a atacar a Inu-yasha con la espada, este tarda en apartarse y Mizu le hace un rasguño en el brazo izquierdo.

Se quedan mirando y Mizu sigue atacando a Inu-yasha, este la va esquivando.

Inu-yasha intenta coger la tessaiga, pero Mizu no le deja ni acercarse a la tessaiga.

-(¡No! ¡Sin la tessaiga Inu-yasha...) –piensa Kagome-

Inu-yasha se queda apartado, empieza a gruñir, se pone las manos en la cabeza, se agacha un poco, sigue gruñendo, las zarpas le empiezan a crecer, los colmillos también, la sangre le empieza a hervir, sus ojos se van poniendo rojos...

-¡No puede ser! –grita Kagome-

Mizu se queda mirando a Inu-yasha, con la mirada cambiada, está quieta, como si estuviese recordando algo...

Inu-yasha se intenta resistir con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logra, se convierte en demonio, mira a Mizu, la gruñe, aprieta los colmillos, prepara las garras y va corriendo hacia Mizu dispuesto a atacarla.

Mizu ni se inmuta, sigue en el mismo sitio sin moverse...

-Miy... –dice Mizu flojo-

Inu-yasha la ataca con sus garras, pero no la daña, le da en el cabello haciendo que la cinta de pelo de Mizu se desate.

La cinta sale volando impulsada por el viento, Mizu se queda mirando la cinta desesperada y va corriendo a cogerla.

Inu-yasha la va a atacar...

-¡Al suelo Inu-yasha!- grita Kagome desesperada-

Inu-yasha cae al suelo volviendo en si, los fragmentos que Inu-yasha tiene en el kimono, debido a la caída van volando por el aire hacia Mizu, enganchándose en las ropas de esta.

Mizu estira el brazo derecho por el aire para alcanzar la cinta, estira la mano... cogiendo la cinta... pero con el impulso, cae al vacío cayendo al mar.

-¡No! ¡Mizu! –grita Kagome mirando al mar-

Todos se acercan corriendo a mirar, Inu-yasha se levanta, también va a mirar, pero... no hay nadie, Mizu no está... la corriente se la ha llevado...

-¡No puede ser! –exclama Kagome-

-Ha caído por... –dice Sango-

-¿¡Porque? ¿¡Porque ha pasado esto? ¿¡Porque ha tenido que pasar? –grita Inu-yasha-

Todos se quedan observando...

En unas rocas en una orilla del mar se ve agarrada a Mizu en ellas, con el cabello suelto y la cinta agarrada en la mano derecha y los dos fragmentos cogidos en la mano izquierda, con los puños cerrados.

-Voy a por ti Miya... espérame... –dice Mizu mirando la cinta-

-Espérame...

Continuará...

Notas autora:

Este ha tenido bastante acción, como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, ahora los capítulos son seguidos   
Espero que os haya gustado ¡Hasta el próximo capi!


	6. El encuentro esperado

Título: Mizu

_Capítulo 6: El encuentro esperado..._

-¡¿Hm! -exclama Sesshomaru-

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? -pregunta Rin confusa-

-¿Qué pasa señor Sesshomaru? –dice Jaken-

-Quedaros aquí –dice Sesshomaru marchándose-

-Se...¿Señor Sesshomaru? –dice Jaken confuso-

Rin y Jaken se quedan parados mientras Sesshomaru se marcha...

Mizu está caminando por tierra, ha salido del agua.

-Mi...ya...Espérame...los fragmentos... espérame... –dice Mizu mirando los fragmentos y la cinta de pelo-

-Espérame –dice Mizu atándose la cinta de pelo y mirando al frente-

-¿Hm...? –dice Inu-yasha-

-¿Qué pasa Inu-yasha? –pregunta Miroku-

-Su olor... –dice Inu-yasha-

-¿Eh? –pregunta Kagome-

-El olor de ella... –dice Inu-yasha-

-¿Su olor? ¡¿De Mizu! –exclama Kagome-

-Si, lo noto –dice Inu-yasha-

-¿¡Está viva? –dice Kagome-

-Si, tiene que estarlo –dice Inu-yasha-

-¡Vamos a buscarla! –dice Kagome-

-¡Sí! –dicen todos marchándose a buscar a Mizu, siguiendo a Inu-yasha-

Mizu se para, ve una cueva enfrente suyo.

-¿Hm? –se pregunta Mizu-

Mizu va corriendo hasta dentro de la cueva, hay alguien de pie, de espaldas, cuando entra Mizu ese alguien se gira y se la queda mirando.

Ese alguien es una mujer, tiene los cabellos rubios y largos, los ojos marrones-rojizos, lleva una especie de kimono, tiene las orejas puntiagudas... es una demonio.

-Mi...ya... –dice Mizu-

Mizu corre hacia esa demonio y la abraza.

-¡Miya! ¡Miya! –grita Mizu-

La mujer aparta a Mizu cuidadosamente y se la queda mirando.

En ese momento llega Inu-yasha con todo el grupo.

-¡Está allí! –grita Kagome- ¡Justo con los fragmentos! ¡los noto!-

-Estaba en lo correcto –dice Inu-yasha-

Inu-yasha intenta entrar, pero hay una barrera y le impide el paso.

-¡Mierda! –dice Inu-yasha- ¡Hay una barrera!

Inu-yasha coge la Tessaiga y la pone en modo de romper barreras, con la Tessaiga golpea en la barrera, pero esta no se rompe.

-¡No puede ser! –exclama Kagome-

-¡No se rompe la barrera! –exclama Inu-yasha-

-Y ahora... ¡¿Qué hacemos! –dice Sango-

-¡Mizu! ¡Mizu! –grita Kagome-

Pero Mizu no les oye, dentro de la cueva no se les puede oír.

-No... ¿no nos oye? –dice Kagome-

-La barrera lo impide –dice Miroku seriamente-

Mizu mira extrañada a la demonio que la ha apartado. La mujer con su mano derecha le desata la cinta del pelo de Mizu, se queda con la cinta agarrada en la mano. El cabello de Mizu queda suelto y esta se queda sorprendida. La mujer mira a Mizu seriamente, con la mano izquierda le coge la mano a Mizu y la empuja hacia ella.

Y le da un beso en la boca cerrando los ojos.

Mizu está con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, no entiende nada, no entiende lo que está pasando.

-¿Có...cómo? –dice Inu-yasha fuera de la cueva observando con todos-

Todos se ponen rojos al presenciar la escena.

Se ve la cara de Mizu... sorprendida.

Pero ahora abre aún mas los ojos, aún está mas sorprendida y es que la mujer le acaba de clavar una espada por la espalda a Mizu mientras le da el beso.

Mizu empieza a sangrar, por su boca sale sangre y se junta con la boca de la mujer que le cae la sangre de Mizu por su boca...

El grupo de Inu-yasha quedan sorprendidos.

-¿¡Cómo? ¿¡porque...? –dice Kagome-

En ese momento llega Sesshomaru al lado del grupo de Inu-yasha.

-¿¡Sesshomaru? –grita Inu-yasha extrañado- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?

Sesshomaru no contesta, está mirando fijamente la escena seriamente.

La mujer saca la espada del cuerpo de Mizu, la espada está llena de sangre.

Mizu se va cayendo hacia delante, perdiendo el impulso casi tocando el hombro izquierdo de la mujer...

-Te odio... –dice la mujer flojo mientras cae Mizu al suelo abriendo los ojos, sorprendida por esas palabras-

La demonio se queda mirando a Mizu tristemente.

-No... ¡Kyaaaaaaah! –grita Kagome-

Inu-yasha enfurecido agarra la Tessaiga con mas fuerza y se lanza a la barrera para destruirla, no se da por vencido y sigue golpeando la barrera.

En ese momento se escucha:

-¡MIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –grita Haya que ha presenciado la escena-

El grupo de Inu-yasha se gira sorprendidos, Sesshomaru mira de reojo.

-¿Có...cómo...? –dice Inu-yasha-

-¿Quién...? –dice Kagome-

Haya salta corriendo hacia la cueva, pero choca con la barrera.

-¡Mizuuuuuuuuuuuu! –grita Haya-

Inu-yasha vuelve a lanzarse a la barrera golpeándola con la Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru saca su espada y le da un corte a la barrera destruyéndola.

La barrera se rompe gracias a las fuerzas de Inu-yasha y Sesshomaru.

Entran todos a la cueva y la mujer se les queda mirando sorprendida.

-Có... ¿Cómo? –dice la mujer sorprendida-

-¡Maldita! ¡Que le has hecho a Mizu! –Haya se dispone a atacar, pero Inu-yasha se adelanta-

Inu-yasha va a golpearla con la Tessaiga, pero la mujer, con la espada que ha clavado a Mizu, se para el golpe.

Sesshomaru le lanza un ataque a la demonio con la espada, pero esta lo esquiva y el ataque golpea las rocas de la cueva.

-¡Miroku! ¡Vamos! ¡Coged a Mizu y salid!

Miroku coge a Mizu en brazos, esta tiene los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear... está en shock.

Todos van saliendo, Inu-yasha también.

Mizu en shock se queda mirando fijamente a la mujer y le caen lágrimas...

La demonio se queda mirando tristemente a Mizu mientras la cueva se derrumba.

Se van todos a una cabaña, Sesshomaru está en un árbol, el grupo de Inu-yasha está dentro junto a Mizu y Haya.

Mizu está de rodillas apoyada en la pared, en shock, sin pestañear, con los ojos abiertos.

Kagome le ha curado las heridas y se las ha vendado.

-¡Mizu! ¡Mizu reacciona! –dice Haya gritando-

Haya impulsa a Mizu hacia él y queda la cabeza de Mizu encima del hombro izquierdo de Haya.

-Reacciona... –dice Haya flojo-

Dentro de Mizu se escuchan las palabras de la demonio... te odio, te odio, te odio... A Mizu le saltan las lágrimas sin salir del Shock...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas autora:

¡Hola! Ya empieza a tener intriga el Fan Fic xDD Espero que os haya gustado ¡Hasta el próximo capi!


End file.
